Talk:Elkoss Combine
Is it just me, or is every company on Illium a subsidiary or division of the Combine? 06:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :I've noticed that as well. Should it be added into the main article? Darkman 4 19:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps it should be added. I'll add a new section at the bottom and we san start listing the subsidiaries under it. Lancer1289 19:22, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Done, I didn't add a spoiler tag becuase there really isn't a lot of plot spoilers that aren't alreaedy listed above it. If a spoiler tag needs to be added, then please do it. However again I really don't think that it is necessary. Lancer1289 19:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Elkoss Combine License a Plot Flag o_0 After going through Gibbed's M2 Save Editor and looking under the plot table for both ME1 and ME2, the Elkoss Combine License is a plot flag. To what difference it makes in ME2 I do not know...and seeing as the creator of the editor only goes by what the game files said transfers over from ME1 to ME2 I find it odd that buying the Elkoss Combine License is a plot flag...does anyone have any idea what it effects? Also do you think that it is note worthy to add in the Elkoss Combine section? --Codeyy 13:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :As to what it does, no idea. As to adding it, where exactly and what is worth noting? Lancer1289 15:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Well we could add it at the top of the page or make a Trivia for it. As for what is worth noting, well we can just say that it is one of the content that is transferred over from ME1 too ME2. But the effect it has is unknown. Or should this be added to the Save File Transfer Section?--Codeyy 16:34, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :First it wouldn't be trivia, second, it wouldn't be put in the article to begin with, third, it really doesn't have a place anywhere. We don't have every single flag listed, and this one is just going to fall into that category. Putting a note anywhere is like saying, oh this is done, but we don't know what the effect is. If it is unknown, then why mention it? Lancer1289 16:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. So now I know what it effects. It effects certain dialogue with Conrad in ME3 in order to get more war assets out of him. Thing is though. If you visit the Elkoss store in ME3 does that automatically net you a Elkoss license as well? I mean you can access the shop on the Normandy so one would assume yes but does that count? --Codeyy 17:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :No...the Elkoss License is a item only in ME1. licenses were abolished in ME2&3. The procurement console is different. --Go Bruins! 03:18, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 Products At the end of the Avenger's little article, it is said "Manufactured by the Elkoss Combine." Now I think that this is directly taken from the weapon's own article, but seeing as it's on the Elkoss Combine page, is it really necessary to say that it's manufactured by them? I mean, it is right under it's products, "In Mass Effect 2, Elkoss Combine manufacture two small arms weapons:". This is also true for the Shuriken, right above it. Is it really necessary to mention these weapons are manufactured by this company, when they are already on the company's own page, stated under their products? --Xarex 18:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes it is necessary as that is how we do this kind of thing here. Lancer1289 18:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Could you please elaborate how these kind of things are done and/or point me to the right direction in your Guidelines? --Xarex 18:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::This can be easily done by reading the Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style and the Mass Effect Wiki:Community Guidelines. Which are also linked in the welcome message on your talk page, which you got back in April. Lancer1289 18:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Rupe Elkoss On the Citadel there is a human woman talking to a Volus about Sanctuary. Eventually, he introduces himself as "Rupe Elkoss," after asking if she has heard of the Elkoss Combine. Would this be worth noting in the article? (also note that the Subtitles confirm his identity as even before his introduction it says, "Rupe Elkoss:" --Go Bruins! 23:28, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I do believe he's the one who founded the Elkoss Combine, if it wasn't immediately obvious. 03:43, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Elkoss Combine License and ME3 Since the Elkoss Combine License adds to the War Assets in ME3 (i.e., War_Assets/Crucible#Dark_Energy_Dissertation), even though very small, shouldn't we add information on that fact here? [ [[User:Pepoluan|'pepoluan']] ''talk'' ] 12:10, June 5, 2017 (UTC)